The Valentine
by DaveyStorm991
Summary: Maka's little brother was murdered on Valentines Day, years ago. So When her older twin is dragged back home by her mother, caught red-handed trying to hunt down Sora's killer. What could possibly go wrong with this picture? ;D
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Soul Eater, though I wish I did (crying in the corner)!_

_This is my first fan fiction, so don't be too mean. Thanks for reading, and Please Please Please Review.  
><em>

_The Valentine_

Maka Albarn was feeling putout, considering her partner had ditched class yet again. That left her to suffer, watching Stein dissect a rare bird, all alone.

"Hey Maka." Liz whispered to the scythe meister.

"Yeah?" She replied, leaning forward.

"Did you get any valentines? Tsubaki got 27 of them before class even started. Patty got more than I care to admit and I got quite a nice sized pile." The older demon gun sister said, her head tilted to the row behind her.

Maka froze. She had forgotten what day it was. It was a day she loathed with every fiber of her being. She slowly shook her head, her mind reeling.

"You okay? I mean, you went a little pale. Um, Maka?"

"What? I'm fine, I just forgot what day it was, that's all." She told Liz, forcing a smile on her face.

Liz noticed, but took it as annoyance.

"Oh, you don't want to see Spirit. Sorry if I ruined your day, Maka."

Maka realized what Liz meant, then started to shake her head.

"No, actually my father is on his best behavior on Valentines Day. It's a personal reason, that's all. This day is sort of a depressing day for my family. I'd rather not talk about it."

Soul Eater looked at his partner in surprise as he listened to the conversation. He had sneaked into class, since he'd forgotten his keys in Maka's bag. When the albino haired boy heard Liz ask her a question, he couldn't help but listen in curiosity.

"Soul Eater, since you finally decided to join us for class, I suggest you sit down, unless you want to become my next experiment." Professor Stein stated.

The Death Scythe shivered and quickly took his seat next to Maka, who was giving him a death glare. He avoided her gaze, looking anywhere else. Just then, the door opened, revealing a sober looking Spirit. As he walked over to Stein, he nodded sullenly to his daughter, who nodded back. As the 2 adults shared a few words, two other people walked through the door.

The teenage Scythe meister gasped, drawing a questioning glance from her partner.

"Mama! Onii-San!"

The whole entire classroom quieted at her outburst. Then all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Soul Eater, though I wish I did. :(_

_The Valentine_

"WHAT?"

"Onii-San?"

"I THE ALMIGHTY BLACK STAR, KNEW THIS ALL ALONG! HAHAHA!"

"No way, Maka Albarn has a brother?"

"That's her Mom?"

"I heard she was traveling the world."

"OMG, it's _the_ Kami Albarn."

"He's not SYMMETRICAL!"

"Hey Big sis, that boy looks like a hot, male version of Maka-Chan."

"HE IS SO HOT!"

"IKR? I'M TOTALLY GONNA ASK HIM TO THE DANCE!"

"Black Star, don't hang on the ceiling. It's rude."

The whole entire room was talking, gossiping, and yelling questions. That is until Professor Stein decided he had had enough.

"UNLESS EVERYBODY WANTS TO BE DISSECTED, i SUGGEST YOU ALL SHUT UP!"

The room became eerily silent. Kami Albarn was rubbing her temple with her fore finger and thumb, as if trying to ward off a headache. The very grumpy looking teenager standing next to her was glaring at anyone who dared to ogle at him. When his face turned towards his Maka, his face softened.

"Hey Sis, I'm back." He stated.

The young scythe meister slowly got up, walked down the rows, and kept going until she was directly in front of him. All of class crescent moon couldn't help but notice how similar the two looked.

" 'I'm back', 4 years and all you have to say is I'M BACK! YOUR KIDDING ME RIGHT? FOUR DAMN YEARS, AND NOT A WORD TO YOUR TWIN SISTER? I'M NOT SURE WHETHER TO BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP OR THROUGH YOU OFF THE TOP OF THE FUCKING BUILDING!BOTH OPTIONS AREN'T LOOKING TO BRIGHT FOR YOU! " Maka took a deep, shuddering breath before continuing "HAJI, DO YOU BLAME ME? Do you blame me for what happened? Sora's death?"

Her voice cracked, and suddenly Haji pulled her into a hug as she started to sob. All of the students just stared at them.

"Alright, class is dismissed early today, I want you all to read the first section of chapter 28 for homework. Oh, a reminder no school for the next five days given to the fact that we're still rebuilding parts of the school. See you later." Stein said, rolling backwards into the hall on his chair, then falling, yet again.

Soul walked slowly behind the two ash-blond twins, trying not to startle them as the elder comforted Maka. Haji looked up to see a white haired, red eyed teen who looked slightly older than him walk up. He could see his soul, which appeared to be a weapon. _Maka's partner! He looks pissed!_

The female scythe meister lifted her head off her older brother's shoulder and looked at her best friend who was gazing straight into her eyes.

"Um, Haji, was it? Do you mind if I have a private word with my partner? Her soul wavelength is going everywhere, so it might be best if you two separated for a minute or two. You don't have to, I understand that you haven't seen her in a long time."

"Soul, I-I, I'm sorry. That must have been so confusing for you and I know that finding out that I have a brother that way might have come as a shock and..."

"Hey, it's cool. I have a few siblings I don't talk about either. Besides, it sounded as if you were pretty ticked off at him for leaving, so it's all understandable." Soul said, his hands shoved in his pockets, shrugging all nonchalant.

Haji held up his right hand to the teenage Death Scythe, giving him a critical glare, as if trying to see if this guy was worthy of being his twin's partner. The albino boy returned the look, giving him a firm handshake. Maka eased out of her brother's grip, then raised an eyebrow at Soul, glancing at him, the handshake, then at him again. He gave yet another shrug, took his hand back and smirked. The emerald eyed girl rolled her eyes at him, then moved swiftly to face Haji. The blow she gave to the back of his head was unsurprising to those who knew the scythe meister best, but to an unsuspecting onlooker, it sure came as a shock.

"OWWW! Jeeze, Lee. What type of training are these people giving. If i didn't know any better, I'd think you were taking steroids. Wait, stop, DON'T HIT ME AGAIN! I'M SOWWRY SISSY."

Maka sighed, lowering her hardback book. In all honesty, she found her big brother's fear of her books amusing. Soul, on the other hand, seemed not to mind the pain. In fact, she would go as far as calling him a masochist. Not that anyone would _ever_ know that.

"Excuse me for interrupting, my name is Death the Kid. I couldn't help but notice you called Maka 'Lee'. Now, why would you call her that?" The golden eyed boy asked, obviously ignoring the incredulous look Kami gave him as she watched the scene unfold.

Haji scratched the back of his head, trying to look innocent while is twin gave him a murderous look.

"Well, you see, well, um. Her middle name is"

_"Haji, if you tell them, I will personally make sure you never have children. You got that?"_ Maka growled out, her face appearing to be purely evil and vexed. (Vexed means mad or ticked off)

Soul's face went from his normal, cool guy, grin to a mischievous smile. His partner shivered slightly, knowing she would never here the end of it if he found out her dreaded middle spoke out, trying to save her son from the corner he had been shoved into.

"Her middle name is Leonia, but she prefers Lee. For some strange reason, she hates it."

Soul started to snicker, Black Star, Patty, and Liz where bursting with laughter, Kid was smirking, Tsubaki was holding her hand to her mouth, trying not to giggle. Maka sighed in defeat, knowing that her life was officially over. When her brother gave her a big smile, she huffed in anger.

"Don't know what your so happy about, bird boy!"

"I'm not a bird boy, for the last time!"

"I beg to differ, Stork!"

"Candy stealer!"

"Pillow hogger!"

"TREE-HUGGER!"

"CHOCOLATE HATER!"

"PHYSIC KNOW-IT ALL FREAK!"

"MIND READING CREEP!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP BEFORE I BEAT YOU SENSELESS!"

"Yes Mother!" They said simultaneously.

Chapter End

** Well, how did I do? **

**Please review, I beg of you?**

**You'll be my most favorite person in the whole world! **

**Pppllleeeaaassseee?**

**-**_DaveyStorm991_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sara- Hey everybody**

**Maka- People reviewed so there is no Maka Chop**

**Soul- Why do you seem… disappointed by that?**

**Maka- I'm not! **

**Sara- Hehehe, I think you're a sadist and Soul's a masochist. Lolz!**

**Soul- This conversation is so uncool, which means it's over! Do you here me Sara? OVER! **

**Sara- Davey Storm991 does not own Soul Eater, although she cries herself to sleep each night wishing she did!**

**Soul- Don't ignore me!**

_Gone_

_Chapter Three_

Time seemed to stop as the two stared at each other. Soul got off his bike, almost as if he was in a trance. Maka soon awoke from her daze, and realized she needed to get away as fast as possible. She jumped into her truck, started the ignition, and Soul ran back to his motorcycle. Their moment suspended in time was over, and the albino wasn't going to let that be the last he saw of her.

The young, female adult sped off, her one and only partner following, not to far behind. As the pair took twists, sharp turns, and tight loops through the woods, the bike seemed to disappear. The black pick up arrived at it's destination, and pulled into a long, loose gravel driveway. It pulled to a stop in front of a three story, large, Victorian styled house.

The property had about a rough 70 acres, and behind the house was the lake. It's normally glistening water were as stormy as the sky, and the air felt cold and threatening. A beautiful garden was on both sides of the porch and the small balcony was blooming with red Orchids and white and pink roses.

Maka lept out of her truck, running towards the front, double door, but when she glanced behind her, the orange bike flew out of the trees, skidded on the gravel, and flipped over, its rider falling off. The twenty six year old did a 180 turn, sprinting to him, screaming his name.

"SOUL! OH GOD PLEASE? SOUL! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD, PLEASE?" She shrieked, feeling cold.

The moment she was in five feet of him, he leaped up, grabbing her left forearm. She became tense, not sure what to feel. His victorious grin faded as he caught a glimpse of her tearful eyes. Maka yanked her arm, trying to get away from him. Soul frowned, snatched up her other arm and backed her up until she was pinned to her own truck, her arms above her head.

"Y-Y-You t-tricked me. I-I thought you..." Her voice choked, and she lowered her head.

"Maka, look at me. Please?" He pleaded, his voice soft and husky.

Her stomach clenched as she looked into the eyes she had missed every single damn day. He leaned into her as it started to pour down on them. Maka's breathing hitched when she felt his breath on her face.

"S-Soul, I, how did you find me?" She stuttered, her brain starting to shut down.

"No way, I'm not answering any questions until some of my own are answered. Before you start, I'll tell you what I already know. Someone black mailed you into leaving by using me. They're probably inside the school, and your going to refuse to come back. Sound about right?"

She nodded her head, her high pony tail becoming undone. Her hair fell down below her waist, wet and messy. Soul felt a weird feeling inside his chest, but mentally shook himself. Now wasn't the time.

Lightning flashed over head, followed by aloud crack of thunder. The female Scythe meister stiffened, refusing to show fear to the Death Scythe. Concern flashed in Soul's eyes as he remembered that Maka was so terrified of thunder that she couldn't move when she heard it.

A loud crack was heard along with a flash of light a few feet away from them. The next thing he knew, she had thrown herself onto him, as a flash was seen right where he had been standing. The death grip on his hand was proof he should have been toast. Maka stood up, pulling him up as well and ran with him onto the porch where she fumbled with the keys from her pocket, her hands shaking violently. Soul grabbed the chain, picked the right key and opened the instant he shut them, his meister flung herself into his arms, sobbing. He slowly led her out of the foyer, and into the living room.

The black shelves were lined up with cook books and fictional novels and all of the furniture was a deep, dark brown. The couch was black with light blue pillows, and as they lay on it, Soul remembered how they had always done this when a thunder storm took place. This one, however, was extremely horrific, compared to Death City's mild few.

The two fell into a quiet silence as the storm started to move away, at an agonizing pace. When it finally subsided, he realized that he had been stroking her hair, comforting her silently. He wondered how many storms like that she'd faced alone, and felt like he'd been sucker punched in the gut.

"S-Soul?"

"Yeah Maka?" He replied.

"Thank you." She said, peering into his eyes, praying that this wasn't a dream.

"Anytime. I'm sticking with you for now on, 'cause I'm not gonna lose you again. Never again. I don't care if someone threatens to torture me for years, It's not cool to lose your partner." He said, full of determination.

His gaze swept over her very wet form, and stayed on a locket that was engraved with the name _Serena_.

"Your middle name?" Soul asked, gesturing to her locket.

"Yeah, it's my cover name. Serena Allen. It was easier to use instead of some random name." Maka replied, her gaze not flattering from his.

All of a sudden, the house phone rang, it's shrill tone making them jump. Maka got up to answer it.

Maka-"Hello?"

Noah-"Hi again Albarn. I found you."

Maka dropped the phone, stumbling backwards to get away, as her partner caught her.

_And so, the real hunt begins._

**Sara- I'm evil! Lolz. :)**

**Maka- I agree, and I don't want to be apart of this story if you keep on leaving us all on cliffhangers.**

**Soul- That was so not cool, you almost made me die in the storm. What a lame way to go.**

**Sara- Whatever you two. Make people review or I'll kill you both off. (Jk but they don't know that. ;) )**

**Maka- You heard her, review or I'll Maka Chop you all to death.**

**Soul- And I'll take your soul. **

**Sara- I will never get tired of this. HAHAHAHAHA**

**Soul and Maka- (sweat drop) (-.-) Help us!**


End file.
